It's Always Harder The Second Time Around
by SwanSaviour
Summary: When the Charming family are thrown into a trip down Emma's memory lane, what secrets will they uncover about her past? And who got them into this mess in the first place? Please R&R! Also includes David/Henry/Regina/Hook/Rumple
1. Prologue

Prologue:

When the wisps of smoke finally started to fade, showing the small group their newest surroundings, the one thought that shook Emma Swan to her core was that same stench of loneliness and worthlessness still lingered in the air.

It embodied all she felt at that particular time in her life. Despair, anger, depression. Her loveless life truly began here, it was here where all of Emma Swan's hope and innocence was destroyed. It was this place that caused the young girl to stop believing in anything.

Peering into the darkness of the seemingly barren room, the group stood still, their hearts sinking at the thought of yet another painful memory being forced into the open. A soft hand touched the saviour's shoulder in comfort and understanding. Who, in response, turned around and faced the former Evil Queen with a thankful smile which was hidden under a cloak of darkness.

The kind moment was short lived, however, by a slow creaking of a door opening. Five breaths hitched and heads turned at the small beam of light revealing the mysterious room and it's contents. Two parents eyes filled tears when they saw their 12 year old daughter huddled in the corner of the room clutching her blanket tightly, eyes wide with fear for the room's newest inhabitant. One blonde saviour curled into herself, mirroring her younger self's form, waiting for the cause of her nightmares to approach before her and her family.

When the large shadow swept across the room and two loud steps were taken towards the young girl, Emma shook her head and shut her eyes tightly. The pain was becoming too much, she had experienced it once, reliving it shouldn't be this hard. But it was, and when Emma's ex foster father's form came into view she couldn't take it any longer.

"NO!" Was the anguished cry, heard from the sheriff's chapped lips and reflected in watering eyes before she curled up onto the floor and started rocking herself gently. She soon had two pairs of strong arms wrapped around her, both of the owner's eyes clamped tightly shut, refusing to see the memories which destroyed their child's life.

Soon the tears were gently brushed away by the white queen's hand as she tried to calm her daughter's whimpers. They eventually became louder as two other pairs of eyes were glued to the sight before them, unable to be ripped away as the monster reached out for the younger Saviour. Both viewers had never felt such gut-wrenching sadness and disgust like they did now, even after years of ripping out hearts and dealing with drunken pirates.

Emma slowly pushed herself out of her parent's embrace and made her way to the small window, her only escape from the immense horror that she had spent her whole life trying to drown out and forget. "Why?..." The saviour whispered, shaking her head, her loose blonde curls swaying softly in regret. "Why, of all the goddamn places Gold, did we have to come back here?"

A/N: Hey everyone! Thankyou so much for reading! This is my first fanfiction so I'm kinda nervous but I really hope people stick with it and review. I think updates will be fairly regular and definitely longer than this one. Please feel free to send in any help or ideas of where you might think this story will go. I also might do later chapters in a less formal style of writing as the characters P.O.V will be shown. Bye for now! xx


	2. Chapter 1: Let's Make A Deal

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of it's characters.

DISCLAIMER: The cover art of this fic does not belong to me.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Emma stared down at her cup of hot cocoa determinedly, as if willing it to do something, anything, to let her escape her current problems. Not that they were all that bad, she just hated dealing with nosy parents and never ending piles of paperwork. What right did they have to go digging into her past? She kept it hidden for a reason. Anyway, they were the ones that threw her into that damn wardrobe in the first place. Thinking of it now, the paperwork wasn't even all that bad.

She sighed as she heard a slight tap at the corner of her table. Not even bothering to plaster on an award winning fake smile, Emma looked up with absolute disdain at the leather-clad pirate standing in front of her. "Well isn't that an attractive look right there, love?" Hook smiled cockily at her before plonking himself in the booth's seat across from the grumpy saviour.

She snorted and raised an eyebrow at him, making her message painfully clear. "And you really think I care if you find me attractive?" Hook merely grinned, unfazed by her tone or expression and leaned in further, practically inhaling the hot cocoa sitting in the centre of the table. "Oh I definitely know you're attractive love, haven't I already made that clear?" Emma sustained an eye roll and leaned back to distance herself from the pirate and his some-what alluring scent. Well, it was mostly alluring when he didn't carry the stench of the docks and Captain Morgan. "Crystal, thanks." She replied sarcastically before settling back into her morning activities once again, intently eyeing her now cold 'hot' chocolate.

Hook watched on, concerned for the blonde, before masking his expression with one of playfulness. "Well what are you going to do about it?". It had now been a few months since the group came back from Neverland and Hook wanted a repeat of what he and Emma had shared on the island, the kiss included.

"Exactly what I have been doing for months now. Nothing." Seeing her tired eyes, Hook dropped the act and reached across the table to squeeze Emma's arm softly. "Seriously Swan, what's going on? And don't say nothing because you're not the only one in this town who can detect a lie or two."

Emma looked into his eyes, searching for sincerity. Soon enough her shoulders sagged and she waved a hand in dismissal. "It's really nothing to be worried about Killian. Just some stress at work... I'm fine." Hook noticeably brightened at the use of his given name and flashed her a smile before getting up, out of the booth and squeezing her arm before letting go. "Well the dangerous town of Storybrooke needs it's Sheriff actually awake while on duty, so please take care of yourself."

Emma's lips twitched upwards for a second in a genuine smile and nodded her head thankfully at the pirate before he headed out the door of the diner. Smiling happily to herself for reasons she honestly didn't want to think about, she soon looked up again at another loud sign of an inhabitant at her table.

"Rubes? aren't you supposed to be working or something?" Ruby Lucas turned and examined the busy diner before shrugging and grinning saucily at her friend. "Uhhh No? Well... Yes but please indulge me! Tell me about your latest conversation with 'Mr-Sex-On-Legs!" Emma tried to mask her amused face with one of annoyance but promptly failed as she smiled back at her infectiously excited friend. "Don't hold your breath Rubes, it wasn't really anything." But before the protest came out of an indignant Ruby's mouth, Granny poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Come on girl! Get off your ass and work! That's what I'm paying you to do in a busy diner full of customers you know? Not sitting around gossiping with the sheriff!" Ruby rolled her eyes, whining like a child, while Emma smirked knowingly at her friend. "Yeah Granny, I'm coming." Soon she turned to Emma and brightened with her newest thought.

"Let's continue this tonight okay? Will you call me? Please?" Emma shook her head and grabbed her phone from the booth before standing and walking to the door. "It wasn't much, Ruby, really." The wolf raised a disbelieving eyebrow at the saviours pathetic attempt at shaking her off. "Oh yeah? So why did you keep blushing and smiling like a crushing pre-teen?"

Emma put her head in her hands, ready to give up before she snapped up suddenly, panicked. "Shit!" She cried loudly, "What time is it?" Ruby confusedly turned to look at the clock on the wall. "Uhhh, it's only 8:30 Ems... What's wrong?"

Instead of a proper answer from her friend, all Ruby heard was quick mumblings of 'damn parents', 'pick up henry', 'late' and 'Regina's going to kill me' before the loud clang of the diner door rang out, signifying the not-so-graceful exit of the saviour. Hot cocoa still sitting on the table, all but forgotten.

* * *

Meanwhile...

As soon as the call was disconnected, tired eyes crinkled with worry. How could they possibly fulfil this request? Magic like this had never been attempted before, especially never practiced for use. But how could they ignore a dear friend and confidant that has helped them so much over the years? Yet this request wasn't like any other, this was very special and meant much more to their friend than anything they had ever asked for.

Heart filled with disappointment and mind clouded with terror, small hands soon poised themselves in front of an empty vial of glass. Eyes shut tightly, mind free of stressing thoughts and their only focus intently placed on the task, they set to work. Chanting, summoning, conjuring. Soon eyelids opened cautiously, only to be met with an empty vial, as to be expected. After several feeble attempts, still nothing happened. A small sigh escaped pale lips knowingly. After all, magic like theirs didn't work in this world.

For this task, something stronger was needed. And they knew exactly where to get it from. Well, more like who to get it from. Even though there was no exact conflict or love lost between the two, their heart sank with worry and fear at what their encounter might entail. Slipping on their large coat, almost hiding their face from sight, small steps were finally taken towards the door. It was time to pay a visit that was very long overdue.

* * *

Emma opened up the door quietly, trying not gain too much attention to herself as she cautiously slipped inside. As soon as she clicked the door shut however, she was greeted with a loud cry, blowing her cover.

"Ma!" Henry ran into Emma's arms and squeezed her tight, allowing her to absorb the precious moment with her son. It was soon ruined though, by two pairs of quick footsteps heard from upstairs. "Okay kid, let's hurry up and go to your mom's before she tries to kill us both." Henry smirked knowingly at his other mother, refusing to move. "You know you are going to have to face them sometime Ma, you do live here after all." Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Sometimes you're too damn smart for you're own good kid." Henry's smirk turned into a full blown grin. " I know. Mom always tells me that."

Emma ruffled a hand in his hair thinking of his other mother fondly. "Of course she does, we're both very proud of you Henry." He flung his arms around her again, burrowing his head in her chest. "I'm proud of you too. Both of you." Emma simply nodded in thanks, too choked up to speak. Until...

"Emma! Is that you?" At the mention of her name called by her mother, Emma moved into action mode once again, fuelled by the quickening pace of footsteps down the stairs.

"Henry, now we really gotta go, okay?" Seeing his mothers discomfort, he nodded and made his way to the door with his bag, the saviour right behind. "Emma! Come back here!" Snow called back to her daughter, once she had finally hit the bottom of the stairs. All she was welcomed with however, was the door wide open signifying another graceful exit from the sheriff and an empty living room.

"She will talk to us about it eventually, Snow. She can't keep avoiding it forever." Charming wrapped his arms around the Queen's tense shoulders. "I know, I just wish it wasn't so hard for her. We bonded in Neverland didn't we? It's just so frustrating..." Charming chuckled into short brown hair. "I know, our daughter is just like you, guarded and stubborn. And she also has walls up higher than our castle back home. But you and I both know that she has been trying her hardest to break them down, she just has trouble accepting she finally has a family." Snow sighed, finding comfort in her husband's words. "I know. I just wish I knew what happened to make them so high in the first place."

* * *

The door chimed softly open and the small, hooded figure stepped cautiously inside the dark one's sanctuary. Peering around the antique shop's displays, the subject in question was no-where to be found and a small sigh of relief was heard from the newcomer. Instead of approaching the back of the shop, the small figure slipped off the larger coat and examined the items for purchase, refusing to let fear consume them before completing their task.

Soon, the dark master emerged and giggled slightly at the newcomer's identity. "My, my dearie, we haven't seen much of you in here have we? Too worried that I'd corrupt your 'pure' and 'untouchable' morals about magic?"

The individual narrowed deep blue eyes before finally finding their inner confidence and facing the man. "You know very well, Rumple, that you and I deal in two very different areas of magic, yours a field which I'd especially like to keep away from." Rumplestiltskin titled his head to the side slightly, pinning them with a piercing glare. He could very well see through their facade and their discomfort was painfully obvious.

"Then... Why exactly are you here? I'm curious, it's not everyday I get to see one of your types, especially you." The figure sighed and braced their small hands on the edge of the table, before reaching out and running a hand through their hair in an effort to still raging nerves.

"My magic has it's limits... As you know." Gold nodded and a glint shone through his eyes, excitement brewing at the prospect of making a deal with this person, of all people.

"And I have been asked by a dear friend to help with a very important favour, but I don't have the correct magical capabilities to fulfil it. So, I need your help, specifically... your magic." The smile that broke out on the dark one's face was sickening as he tapped his cane thoughtfully, eyeing his customer as a hawk eyes their prey. Once his raging thoughts had finished and he had left his newest target restless for long enough, he answered. "Well then dearie, let's make a deal."

A.N. Hello everybody! Thankyou so much for reading! I still don't know which ship to go with for now, so I promise a healthy dose of SQ interactions in the next chapter. If any of you have any preferences for which ship, please leave it in a review! I also will have some more Henry interactions and a basic explanation into the Snow-Charming-Emma conflict. Thanks so much! Keep reading! Xxx


	3. Chapter 3: Making Decisions

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Once Upon A Time or it's characters. Property of ABC and their talented writers.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the cover art of this fic either, I just found it on tumblr.

* * *

As the door to the beaten-up Volkswagen bug shut with a loud 'Slam!', Storybrooke's blonde saviour rolled her eyes and smiled inwardly at the 11 year old boy's enthusiasm. "Ma! Come on! We're already so late!"

Emma chuckled and slipped in to the drivers seat next to her bouncing son. "I know kid, calm down. I mean, what's the worst she can do?"

Henry, in response, just turned to her with a deadpan look that made Emma want to crack up laughing at the resemblance between her son and his adoptive mother.

"Well, yes that was stupid but she's already gone 'Evil-Queen' on my ass hundreds of times before. I'm the saviour right? I think I can handle it."

She ended her false bravado-filled statement with a cheesy wink directed at her son who started laughing at his birth mother. Clearly she wasn't thinking about the fireballs.

"Yeah, I know, but you guys are friends now so I'm sure that helps." Emma paused her thought process at her son's words. Were she and Regina really friends? Well they had co-operated and almost...bonded during their experience in Neverland.

After all, they now have a deeper understanding of each other and their love for their son, evident in their silent custody agreement. But... friends? Wasn't that a little bit of a stretch?

They did have a friendly acquaintance, but did that suddenly classify as friendship? The closed off sheriff wasn't really friend material so there was no previous experience able to be draw upon in that area. Great.

Thinking about it, Mary Margaret pre-curse was pretty much the first person in Emma's life she had really opened up to. But now she had a family and was opening up to more people than she had ever really wanted to.

After some initial struggles though, it was getting easier and it was better than she had expected. Until this very week, when her mother decided to stick her nose into the very place it did not belong.

What about Ruby though? Or Belle? They were friends right? They talked to each other regularly and even caught up for coffee and drinks. Regina on the other hand... Regina was well, different. So was Hook.

Wait, why did her thoughts always float back to him? They weren't exactly friends either, lust and friendship were very different things. Not that she wanted either from the pirate, though. Suddenly, Emma's internal deliberation was interrupted by a face of dark hair and piercing blue eyes spilling into her mind.

The saviour blinked roughly, stilled her confused thoughts for a quick second and faced her son's impatient expression.

"I wouldn't be too sure, kid. I think your mom actually likes getting annoyed at me." Henry smiled and giggled "I think so too."

Emma shook her head and stared at the road ahead. It wasn't a long drive to Henry's other home but she still enjoyed the carefree ride with her son. Well, mostly carefree until the silence was broken ... "Hey Ma?" The woman in question grunted in response to her son, her eyes never leaving the road. "Yeah kid?"

"Why won't you ever talk to Grandma and Gramps?" Emma's intake of breath was shaky at her son's quiet question.

"Why'd you ask? Have they said anything?"

Henry shook his head and sighed at his mother's hard tone, hesitating to continue, "No, they haven't, well not to me. It's...It's just really awkward in the apartment and we hardly see you anymore. I miss you when you stay the night at Ruby's. And I know they miss you too Emma! They just want to know you, I mean... Is it that bad? What can't you tell them?"

Emma glanced to her son, nearly tearing up and pulled the car over on the side of the road. She roughly blinked away a few tears of her own and turned to console her son, pulling their now joined hands in her lap.

Sighing full of guilt, the Saviour struggled for words when approaching a subject she had fought her whole life to forget.

"Henry. I love you and I love your grandparents very much. You know that right?" Henry nodded, searching her eyes for sincerity.

"Well kid, sometimes there are things that happen to people, like me for example, that make me sad and would make you and your grandparents sad. What happened to me is something I never talk about and I don't really know how to talk about it."

Henry nodded again in understanding. "But... That's only because you never had anyone that you could talk to about it? You never saw people like Archie, right?"

"Yeah kid, I never liked therapists much and I was pretty much alone all my life."

Henry smiled at his mother "Well nobody cared in the past, but now heaps of people care Ma! You have a family who just want to be with you. You've now got parents to talk to! And heaps of friends who all love you. I mean, if you're worried about talking to other people, you can always practice on me."

Emma's eyes watered at her son and hugged him to her furiously, as she let his words sink in. Alive with feeling and an overwhelming amount of love for her son, the blonde woman soaked up the tender embrace.

"Thanks bud, I'll think about it okay? I hear you, I just need some time to think."

Henry pulled away beaming, knowing that he helped alleviate some of his mothers ongoing stress. "You know, Gramps said that a burden shared is a burden halved and stuff."

Emma just laughed and started the car again, throwing a smile at her son. The boy's grin grew as he saw a light shine in her eyes that had been missing for a while. "A burden halved, huh? Well, I guess I'm feeling lighter already."

* * *

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

"Hello?" The flustered Blue Fairy answered after rushing around her new apartment. "Blue? It's me, Snow."

"Oh, hello my child. Is everything alright?" The fairy furrowed her eyebrows at her friends cautious tone.

"I don't know, although I need to talk to you urgently. It's about-"

"-Emma I presume." Blue could hear a shaky breath being taken at the mention of the Saviour's name.

"Yes. I'm feeling a little...worried about what we have previously discussed." Across town, Snow White gripped her kitchen counter tightly while her husband rubbed her back soothingly.

"I understand. But I must tell you that once this has been done, it can never be taken back." Snow sighed, guilty thoughts rapidly flowing through her mind.

"I know, that's why I'm so concerned." Blue paused, confused at The White Queen's sudden hesitance.

"Please let me help then. Is there anything I can help you with? Do you need more information about this type of magic? If so, I highly recommend seeing Rumplestiltskin instead. After all he's the one-"

"-Should I really be doing this Blue?" The fairy was suddenly cut off with the worried whisper from Snow's end of the line.

Knowing that her friend needed a more empathetic response, The petite woman sighed searching for the right words. In her personal opinion, Snow White was crossing the fine line between her and her daughter, but who was she to deny such a loyal and important friend?

"Snow, you must understand. These are memories that your daughter has kept to herself for certain reasons. I don't really know how she will react to a situation like this. Do you think possibly-"

"She just won't talk to us Blue! Every time Charming and I bring the subject up she closes off and refuses to discuss it. I'm her mother! We are her parents...Don't we at least deserve to learn about our child's past? She wasn't the only one to have something ripped away from her."

A small tear fell down pale cheeks and was wiped away by Charming's strong hand, his grip on the emotional queen tightening.

"You don't think she would feel violated? Or cheated? Can you really risk that after all the three of you have been through? I know it hasn't been long but you have come a long way."

Mother Superior's eyes widened at the sudden jump to the angry tone heard in Snow White's voice.

"A long way? You think my daughter never coming home and not even talking to us is a long way? She hasn't spent the night at our apartment in at least a week! You don't understand Blue..."

Snow paused for breath, her voice once more lowering into a tender tone. She leant into her husband's strong and warm embrace, drawing comfort and strength from his love. She slowly turned her tear filled eyes to his own watery ones and was rewarded with a kind but sad smile of encouragement and understanding. She wasn't the only one loosing her daughter.

"...she can't stand to be in the same room as us. What am I supposed to do? I love her...We both love her so much. Why can't she see that? We are her parents... Why can't she even look at us?"

The pained whisper ending Snow's rant brought a tear to the Blue Fairy's eye. "Are you sure about this Snow? Once you decide to continue there will be nothing I can do to help."

"I need this Blue. We both do. I think Emma just needs to realise we will still love her no matter what she has been through. My daughter is headstrong, intelligent, fiery and fiercely loyal. She is so beautiful and needs to know that nothing in this world will ever change that we think that."

Both women had soft smiles on their faces at the Queen's words. Almost overcome with the strong feelings of love and family, Blue reached for the small vial sitting on her new kitchen counter and cradled it in her hands, judging if it's existence could in fact fix this family or break it even more.

"I think you've just made your decision Snow."

"I... I think I need some more time to fully decide though. Maybe I can talk to either Red or Regina about Emma. Do you think they could help? I would try Killian but I don't know if I'd push Emma further away by approaching him."

The Blue fairy slowly put down the glass vial and it's shimmering blue contents, mesmerised by the pull of its power.

"Uhhh, of course, whatever you think is needed. If they are close to your daughter they could be of help."

"Could you possibly talk to Rumple again? I might discuss this type of magic with Regina as well."

The blue fairy nodded, distractedly trying to pull her thoughts away from the vial. "That sounds appropriate, I will contact both you and Rumplestiltskin soon. Now... I have other... Pressing matters I need to attend to."

"Oh of course, Thank you so much Blue, not just for this but for always being such a good friend. Anyway I'll let you go."

"As to you my child, I shall speak to you soon."

After the fairy found the end call button on her screen, she gingerly placed the phone onto the kitchen counter and slinked away, blocking out all negative thoughts and desires to tell Snow White what a huge mistake she was making.

* * *

Breathe in. Step forward. Remain standing upright. Step again. Exhale.

Emma's internal mantra was interrupted by the loud and angry opening of 108 Mifflin Street's pristine white door. Henry sniggered at Emma's fearful expression and pale colour. "You're so in for it now! Good luck Ma."

"Ms Swan!" Emma blanched even further as the furious Mayor of Storybrooke angrily stomped towards the sheriff. "Well? What is the meaning of this?"

"Uhhh, what? I ummm, don't know?..." Henry, hiding behind the bug, covered his mouth in an effort to subdue his hysterical laughter at his birthmother's eloquent response and very apparent nerves.

"You are exactly 42 minutes late Ms Swan! I clearly remember last week when you profusely apologised over your constant tardiness and swore it will never happen again. Whatever happened to that, hmmm?" Sarcasm thick, Regina raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the sheriff in question, almost daring her to respond.

"Well, uhhh... I'm so sorry Regina, really. I was just... Ummm... My parents are just uhhh and I... Oh God! I'm an idiot, I know!"

Clearly distressed and unable to form a coherent sentence, the bumbling blonde was rewarded with a playful smirk of understanding before Regina nodded her head at Henry and led them both inside the mansion.

Once inside, Regina glanced at Emma and shot her a private smile, telling her not to leave just yet. The Mayor then turned to Henry who had just finished dumping his bag in the middle of the hall floor along with his shoes.

"Henry, how many times have I told you to not dump your belongings in the middle of the hallway?" The young boy smiled sheepishly and mumbled apologies before approaching his two parents.

"Sorry Mom, I'm just used to it from Ma's" With a disapproving look at her small family, Regina kissed the top of Henry's head and beckoned for the stairs. Smiling in relief of no punishment, Henry hugged Emma tightly before he left.

After the young boy finished loudly bounding up the stairs, the saviour turned to her companion and opened her mouth to apologise properly, but only to be cut off by a delicate and well-manicured hand.

"I'm not going to pretend I understood what you were previously saying Ms Swan, but I do understand that you have been under a great deal of stress this week. There is no need for another explanation or apology, I fear it would be especially painful for us both."

Seeing the mirth dancing in her eyes, Emma just nodded her head at Regina's statement and smiled softly. "Thanks but I really am sorry."

"I understand, dear. Feel free to join me for a drink before you leave." Emma chuckled and ducked her head, following a smiling Regina into her study and comfortably sliding onto the soft couch. Soon enough two glasses of Apple cider were placed on the small table and Emma felt the dip in the couch as Regina sat next to her. Looking at the couch's recent inhabitant, the sheriff was surprised that Regina's expression was sporting one of apprehension and concern instead of their typical pre-banter 'challenge-me-if-you-dare'.

"Well Ms Swan, I must be honest, I didn't just invite you in for some cider..."

"What? You didn't want me to enjoy some more of the best apple cider I've ever tasted?" Emma teased lightly, sarcastically referring to their first night together in this room. Overall, they had come pretty far. Not to mention...

"Oh! And also please cut the crap already Regina. I thought we had gotten past the 'Ms Swan' phase. We're fine from this morning, there's no excuse!"

Regina rolled her eyes as her lips twitched upwards in a smile. "I don't know if I have fully forgiven you yet...Ms Swan...Don't tempt me to use a fireball now"

They both got a good laugh out of that one. Soon Emma reached for her drink and pinned the Mayor with a questioning gaze. "So? Is there something you wanna talk about? The kid's okay right? He seemed fine with me last week but if there was something wrong he must have hid it because I didn't, like, notice anything but..."

Regina just chuckled humorously at the very 'Emma Swan' ramble. "Everything with Henry is just fine, no need to worry dear. What I'm concerned about is you, Emma." The Saviour's eyes widened with surprise as she tried to find the words to properly respond to the usually cold and stoic Mayor's soft and genuinely concerned statement.

"Regina... Thankyou for your concern but... I'm honestly fine." However, the queen wasn't convinced. "That's not true and you know it. Don't lie to me Emma, I know when you're lying too." Regina sighed and searched Emma's viridian eyes for resistance or discomfort.

Seeing them devoid of all emotion she continued, almost imploring the saviour to feel something. "Suddenly you've become distant. I've talked to Henry, that wolf-girl, the pirate and even your idiot parents." She shuddered at the thought. "Something's on your mind and it's truly troubling you. They're all worried about you... And so am I. Now, if it's work, as Mayor I can significantly help with-"

"-It's...it's not work related, but I appreciate the thought" Emma stuttered. She didn't really know how to respond to Regina's words, they had truly shocked her and whipped her raw with emotion. She had proven that she obviously cared a great deal, the friends box has now definitely been ticked.

"Then what is it, Emma? You've helped me so much since the curse, please, let me help you." Regina's eyes met Emma's almost begging to let her in. Sighing in defeat, Emma placed the glass on the table and leaned back on the couch and covered her eyes.

"It's just some crap with my parents. Nothing huge. I mean, they're sticking their noses in places they don't belong." She sighed softly in defeat. "I mean... I've hid stuff about myself for a reason you know?"

Regina nodded and scooted closer to the distraught woman, gently smoothing her hand over a tense forearm. "I understand... You're parents can be... Well, quite a handful."

Emma chuckled and pulled her hands away from her face to look at Regina in thanks. "That's an understatement. I just wish they'd...stop. Just for one second so I can breathe." Emma took a deep breath then, drawing strength from the Mayor's comfort. Soon though, Emma's defeated mindset turned into one of bubbling anger.

"But what gives them the right to know everything that happened to me? They were the ones that stuck me in that freaking wardrobe! They didn't even know where I was going to end up! And how old was I Regina? How old was I?"

Knowing the question was rhetorical, Regina kept silent while continuing her ministrations, showing none of her rising internal anger towards her friends pain.

"I was a fucking baby! Who sends a baby through a magical wardrobe with no-one to properly look after me? Who even does that?" The Saviour closed her glassy eyes again roughly, praying that no tears would fall.

"And the worst part is while all you fairytale idiots were stuck in some fucked up frozen town for 28 years, I was out there living every fucking day. Every one of them, full of sleazes, perverts, drunks and just... so much pain. And then my parents refuse to acknowledge the fact my life was anything but sunshine and daisies! I'll tell you what Regina, I don't know how much you know about this place but from what I have lived and experienced, I'm damn well lucky to be sitting here right now."

Regina's eyes brimmed with tears and nodded silently, listening to the sheriffs shaky breaths.

"I am here Emma, if you would like to talk about things. I know it's hard to open up but I do understand. I'm not going to pretend to understand everything, but I have a past of my own which means-"

"-no judgement, I get it." Regina smiled softly, hoping that Emma would finally open up further to her. Instead, she just sighed and stood up off the couch, trying to ignore the hurt that was displayed across Regina's features.

"I'd better go now, I'll call you later Regina." And with that she walked out of the room quicker than ever, not even waiting for a reply. Regina sat down again and sipped her cider, stressful thoughts filling her mind about her son's other mother. Their friendship was one of the only true things Regina had in her life and her care for the sheriff ran deeper than she had expected. Suddenly Regina's phone buzzed on her desk.

As she walked to her desk, clearing messy files and fearing it was another budget meeting she had missed, Regina was surprised to see the message that graced her screen.

_'Thx for the talk 2day. I really needed that. Anyways I gtg cuz my parents are following me like stalkers but I'll call u later. Soz for running out like that, I just don't deal with stuff like this often and I'm not gr8 it. Ttyl ~Emma'_

Despite the sheriff's atrocious grammar throughout the message, Regina allowed herself to genuinely smile at Emma's words. Even if her help wasn't huge or that important, to Regina it was enough.

* * *

"What do you mean that the deadline is in TWO MINUTES!?" The Blue Fairy roared in response to Rumplestiltskin's chillingly sardonic smirk.

"Well, dearie? What do you say? Yes or no?"

Blue shook her head. "I've called her 4 times in the past ten minutes and she hasn't picked up once. I can't just decide for her! This is her relationship and future that is being affected, not mine!"

Rumple's eyes glinted as he spoke. "Well this is the last batch of that magic that you will ever see in Storybrooke, so it's now or never."

Praying that she isn't making the wrong decision, even though her inner conscience is fighting tooth and nail, Blue nodded to Gold as he gently pried the glass vial away from her hand and got to work.

Needing a breath of fresh air in the hopes she won't pass out, the fairy cautiously stepped outside the store and sighed deeply, closing her eyes. Snow would have been devastated if the magic had disappeared, and she never would have gotten the chance to prove that she loves her daughter unconditionally, not to mention finally relieving her curiosity regarding the saviour's past.

However, if Emma and her parents managed to magically clear all the tension between them tonight, and the magic was no longer needed... Blue didn't even want to think about those repercussions.

Snow did seem fairly adamant on the phone with her this morning and she did seem to really want to use that potion. Replaying all her previous conversations with Snow, the fairy smiled to herself, convinced she made the right decision.

Once seated in the car, ready to drive over to the Charming's apartment to deliver the sudden news, the Fairy's phone buzzed in her coat pocket. Snatching it up quickly, Blue was stunned to see the response to her previous calls and messages. And instead of positive confirmation about the potion, all Snow's answer did was make the Blue Fairy's heart sink to her stomach.

* * *

A.N. Hey everyone! Thanks for continuing to read my fic! Im so sorry for the extremely long wait but I hope the chapter was long enough to suffice. I'm so sorry I've just been so busy and stuck on this chapter. Also I want to give a huge shoutout to "Lazymuso" who reviewed my story recently and is also my incredible best friend.

Thanks everyone! Xx

ALSO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! If I get reviews they inspire me to update sooner than every 3 months. So please, FOLLOW & REVIEW! I need them! And also if you guys want to have anything shown in the story, or if you've got any ideas I'd love to hear them!


End file.
